


Behind Stuck Doors

by PartyOfColors



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, I also like making dialogue, I like to believe they're both switches, I may have made too much smut, Only mentions of Raphael, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a bit of plot and a bit of smut, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyOfColors/pseuds/PartyOfColors
Summary: Byleth is brought to Claude's room after a war conference to look over a new scheme of his, unaware that she's falling prey to one.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 253





	Behind Stuck Doors

Harmony reigned in Fódlan as their combined power pushed back the enemy. With the addition of Almyran forces they reclaimed the land surrounding Derdriu and worked together in relative peace, for nothing united like that of a common enemy. However, such harmony was short lived.

A scout's report brought irksome news. It told of an army approaching a nearby town they had recently recovered. Within this hoard were more than a double figure unit of demonic beast and an indiscernible amount of Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Their loss of unity was evident in the conference they held to discuss their plan of action. A portion of those attending suggested to meet their foes head on, while others thought the town best in defense, and the loudest few pleaded to abandon it all together. The only common ground to be found was that of their shared prejudice, the flames of which Byleth quelled all too often through out the constant squabbling. Fortunately with the help of Almyra's new king, they survived the meeting without incident, though it was ultimately fruitless and failed to reach anywhere but the dead of night. As yawns spread like a plague among those gathered, she adjourns the conference until the morning.

Before Byleth can retire for the night herself, a tap on the shoulder comes from the man seated next to her. "Hey, Byleth? I have something to show you. A plan i've been working on. Think you can spare a moment?" Claude asked.

Byleth couldn't understand why such a plan was not brought to those attending. However, sparing a moment is the least she can do for him, for without Claude she couldn't have imagined coming out of that meeting alive. With a nod, Byleth follows his lead.

To many the quiet halls of the Riegan household would be a welcome contrast to the six hours of bickering. Byleth thought it to be the opposite. With the threat of another invasion at their heels, she found the empty corridors all too quiet. The silence was especially disturbing in the presence of Claude, who hadn't spoken a word since departing the meeting hall. In fact Claude was eerily silent the entire night. It was unlike their first meeting, for while he says nothing there's a whirlwind of activity behind his eyes. A whirlwind Byleth knew well, having been entranced by it with each scheme he pondered.

The creak of his door echoed off the walls, forcing Byleth's eyes away from his and into the entrance, the only light that shined through was that of the hallway's. Claude remains quiet, plunging into the darkness and lighting candles placed about the room one by one.

Was he certain these were his quarters? Not a single book littered the floor of his abode, nor was there a shred of clothing strewn about. Suddenly, the hallway felt comforting in comparison to the abnormality in front of her. Claude notices her standing idle at the foot of his room. "What's wrong? You look like a deer caught in an Abraxus. Come on already." He takes Byleth by the arm and leads her in, promptly shutting the door behind them.

The only evidence of Claude's existence in the room is the desk he strides to, papers scattered about its surface. "Obviously, from that wreck of a meeting it goes without saying that we don't stand much of a chance together. But, what if we're apart? If we split into separate groups we'll cover our flanks in addition to having a wide surveillance of the battle field." He skims hurriedly through the many stacks of maps and hands one to her. "Here, this might help you visualize it."

Illustrated over the map is a slew of ridiculous doodles. Arrows that point to other arrows, monsters somehow drawn more horrifying than that of their real life counterparts, and a prominent muscular stick figure atop a crudely drawn wyvern. Did Byleth even dare to ask who it depicted?

"So. What do you think?"

"What a terrible waste of good ink."

"Ouch. Consider my artistic ability wounded. But what about the plan, Byleth?"

Either it was his attempt at a crude jest or the proclaimed 'Master Tactician' dulled over their months apart. To split their forces against an army double their size and triple their strength? Not only was it unlike him, there were too many flaws to present. "It's absurd."

"You wound me again! Haven't changed in all those months, have you? Stoic and blunt as always. Oh well." He sighs, crumbling the plans without a second thought and tossing it aside, a limp wrist waving her away. "Tragically sorry for wasting your time, the door is right over there."

Claude puts a pen to parchment, but writes nothing. Instead he watches Byleth's still frame from the corner of his vision. Her furrowed brow and glazed look was the very same expression she wore when trying to understand a simple pun. Failing to find the joke within the scenario, she makes for her leave.

The doorknob only twisted slightly before refusing Byleth's force, its rattling perking Claude's ears. "Is there a problem?"

"The door is jammed."

"What? Nonsense. Here, let me try." He rubs his hands together as he approaches only to give the knob a single dramatic turn. "So it is. Isn't that strange?" _You didn't even try_ Byleth thinks to herself. "What a shame. I guess until someone comes to save us, we'll be stuck here. Maybe even the entire night. All alone." Claude moves in on her, his tone dropping from a suspicious high to a gravelly low.

  
"_Together"_

  
Close proximity gave way to a peculiar aroma of pine, and it all hits her like a bag of bricks. The assorted candles, the bed all too put together for his cluttered ways, and the cologne on his collar. Claude was planning much more than a battle strategy.

His arms wrap around Byleth's waist from behind, the prick of his beard brushing against her neck as he dips into it. "Starting to piece it all together, aren't we?" Hummed with an unforgivable pride. One of his hands smoothed over her abdomen and the other interlocks with her fingers, their rings overlapping.

The hot breaths against her skin leaves Byleth without any of her own. Stirring inside was another heat, comprised of confusion, exhilaration, and anxiety all mixed into a bitter cocktail of emotions too good to quit. She choked on it, leaving her speechless. Luckily, Claude was used to Byleth's lack of words and read her like a book.

"I know, I know. I've only returned a few days ago and i'm already overwhelming you." His grip tightens within her palm, pulsing at a calm rhythm now foreign to his racing heart. "It's silly. Selfish, even. On my way here I wasn't thinking about the state of Fódlan or of it's people. I was thinking about you. More specifically, that ring. I thought that by now you surely would have taken it off. But, when I saw you and that ring still on the same finger, my heart near leapt out of my chest-" In a rare lapse in his steadfast charm, Claude's voice catches in his throat. "Look. What i'm trying to say is - I'm sorry that I left so soon, and I want to make it up to you." She's certain that it's not all about making it up to _her_, but the way his husky voice reverberated through her was too intoxicating to deny. She could never hope to replicate the emotion in Claude's words, instead, she relinquishes her weight into his hold. A cue he acknowledges with fervor as the grin of a Cheshire cat stretches against her neck.

Careful lips brush against Byleth's shoulder, Claude's guttural growls echoed through her with each clasp of his mouth. The hand formerly within her's begins to travel under Byleth's top layers, lazy fingers indulging in every inch of her as they traversed upwards, taking ample time in removing the suffocating material. And though her chest is bare before him, his eyes never linger from hers. Like a fine wine Claude drinks in Byleth's expressions, watching cautiously to ensure that his now forceful and teeth ridged kisses never cross over pleasure into pain. With the slender yet toned arms that collect at the back of his head, he knows that the marks upon her flesh are encouraged.

As a prodding into her backside becomes increasingly prominent, she's swept off her feet and into his arms. The weight did nothing to curb Claude's vigor, but the position gave Byleth a chance to reciprocate his intensity. Claude is taken aback by her tongue as it dances at the edge of his mouth, a hefty sigh escaping him as he complied and intertwined his own with hers. His steps towards the bed become increasingly staggered as he's dangerously preoccupied with the taste of her.

Together, they crash into the mattress. Claude's arms press into the sheets at both sides of her head and the way he stares down at her has excitement flowing through Byleth's veins with such a force she nearly believes to have grown a functioning heart. She can't help but find his likeness to be that of a Demonic Beast, towering above her, eyes full of nothing but hunger. But, Claude's carnivorous smile soon turns soft, releasing a small laugh that reflects in his eyes. "I don't think i've ever seen you blush before. It's kind of adorable." Heat followed in Claude's vision as it trailed down. "It's especially adorable here." A cool thumb grazes Byleth's breast and sends a shudder up her body that coaxes another laugh from him, which only furthers the deep red spreading upon Byleth's cheeks, impulse forcing her arms around her chest.

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Claude cooed.

"It would be easier for me if we were on even playing fields." Byleth's eyes shot daggers into his clothed chest.

"Hey. I had to take your clothes off. It wouldn't be 'even' if I were to simply take mine off." He raised a brow and puffed out his chest as a loose but strong suggestion.

Claude moves into her touch as she explores his chest, stripping the gold adorning him to reach the copper flesh beneath. The arms at each side of her head lift only to remove his attire and as Claude tosses the clothes to a steadily becoming pile beside them, he notices a tugging at his belt, finding that impossibly deft hands had already undone the buckle. With a single grip he captures both Byleth's wrist and pins them over head. "Hold on! Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. I haven't even gotten to take _your _pants off yet."

Eager hips lift towards him. "Then do so."

His free hand presses her waist back into the mattress. "While I appreciate the enthusiasm, i'll get to that when I feel like it. For right now, I have other plans."

"You and your plans." She scoffs.

Claude responds with a wink, fingers gliding up the swell of Byleth's breast and taking hold of the soft mound, she whimpered and writhed under his restraints as he kneaded it with a full palm, well aware of the perky nub that slipped between the cracks of his fingers and applying extra pressure to it with each squeeze. While keeping his pace, Claude returns his attention to Byleth's neck, pressing his mouth hard against her, reveling in all of the lovely sounds she choked down, becoming consumed with a need to hear them aloud.

Restless lips drift downwards, leaving a trail of love bites as they descended down Byleth's body until settling atop her other breast. Claude flicks his tongue against the delicate bud, multitasking between massaging her chest and keeping Byleth pinned as her movements became fierce, mewling Claude's name as he teased her between his teeth. 

The plush of her body, the soft cries escaping her, it all builds a tightness within his chest, one that is all too familiar within his trousers. But, give him an inch and he'll want a mile. While the prayer's Byleth uttered in his name were music to his ears, they were too light for his liking. He sucks hard against her in compensation for his wandering hand, causing a sharp exhale out of her that leaves him wanting more. From side to side Claude slowly works her pants off, Byleth kicks them off as they reach past her knees, leaving only undergarments to adorn her.

To Byleth's surprise, her confinements refused to loosen up. Instead, Claude's two fingers began to dip below her panty line, their rough padding a contrast to her wet folds as they slid up and down her slit, a gasp forcing its way out of her lungs. "Claude?! What happened to not getting ahead of-?!"

Even playing fields are the last thing on her mind as those digits enter her. Byleth's lips seal tight to avoid waking the entire castle, parting slightly as Claude's thumb strokes her sensitive nub while his fingers pump within her. He purrs, all too pleased with himself. "Sorry. You should know by now that i'm prone to sudden bouts of foul play."

Heat strikes her entire body in waves as Claude massages her through a series of pressing, thrusting, and circular movements, finding the places that make Byleth constrict around his fingers and pacing himself accordingly. Despite the pleasure coursing through her, she fights against Claude's every touch. He couldn't say he was surprised, after all, fighting was Byleth's way of life, it was natural that she combated the strange new feelings consuming her. But, while natural, it didn't mean he had to accept it. Closing in on her, Claude whispers. "Don't be so tense. Just relax and let it all happen." His pinning hand slides up, locking briefly with hers before relinquishing his bind all together.

Pride demanded her composure, but Byleth trusted him and betrayed her instincts. She slings her arms over Claude, an anchoring that's limp at first, evolving into pulling as he crooks his fingers within her, applying a firm pressure with each cycle of his thumb. As she bucks upwards, he can tell she's at her edge.

Claude watches slack-jawed at how he completely uncoils Byleth. Mesmerized by the quivering moans that escaped her and formed into an incoherent mess, unable to take his eyes of the heave of her chest that glistened in candle light. In his stupor, he's dragged down into the mattress as Byleth's muscles flex, barely able to catch himself before slamming into her.

Gasping for air, Byleth's body falls limp, fading into a trance as the waves of pleasures died down. Before she can recover from the high that wracked her body she's awakened to the feel of hot air brushing against her ear, a clothed erection pressing hard against her still sensitive core. Peering down she finds that Claude had cheated again and stripped himself down to his small clothes of which he was near bursting out of, the protrusion dampened a darker shade than the surrounding material, only growing as he grinds against her.

Claude doesn't smile but his eyes are positively alight, the emerald color a thin ring amidst his arousal. "You're not going to make me beg. Are you?"

"I can't say I dislike the notion." Byleth said in a breathy laugh.

He groaned. "Seriously? Fine. I love you Byleth. Please. I need you." Compared to his usually honeyed words, the aggravated tone made the words feel more genuine.

Lifting herself up, Byleth captures him into a languid kiss that catches him wide eyed with brows raised, he slowly succumbs to her, exploring the surface of her tongue with his own. The two staying conjoined until their lungs ached and forced them apart.

"Y-you know I didn't even try. Right?"

"That's exactly why it worked." She traces the waistband of Claude's underclothes, his length making the process of undressing him difficult as it went against her pull. With a bit of assistance they're off and flung lazily to the side.

Bare against her, Claude gives a few playful thrust that do nothing but grind against her, soaking in Byleth's warmth. "Look. I'm on the brink of my self-control here. So, if I hurt you, you need to tell me. Okay?" her legs locked around his waist in response, nodding softly.

With that, Claude buries himself half way into Byleth, the dig of her nails into his shoulder blades causing him to hiss just as she did. He plants a single kiss to the crown of her head, the back of his knuckle caressing her cheek in an attempt to soothe her as she grows accustom to his girth. A smile formed across his face as she takes his knuckle and presses her lips against each one.

He continues to plummet to his hilt, pausing not only for her sake, but for his own. As Byleth's expression softens and he regains a spot of composure, he begins to rock into her, setting a tempo that's slow but steady, Claude's focus devoted to the length of his strokes and of his own containment.

The inferno resurfaces within Byleth, growing fiercer with each drag of his member. She came to terms with the all consuming flames, becoming curious as to how strong they could become. However, in their current position Claude was in control, and the leisure he took in her body would not add any fuel to the fire.

At Claude's height of ecstasy looking at Byleth's face would be detrimental to his fortitude, for one look at her could be his end. However, he allows his gaze to snap back to her only for a second, the liquid fire in his veins turning cold upon the sight of her slight pout and knitted brows, freezing him completely. "Hey, Byleth. You all right? If you're in any pain, you need to tell me." He pulls out and moves a few stray mint strands behind Byleth's ears, seemingly fraught with fear at the thought of hurting her.

She was hurting, but he failed to understand that it was not a conventional hurt. It was an ache. Aching from his painfully slow movements. Burning with a need to be filled. "The same applies to you." Byleth's words confuse him, the smirk across her face doubly so.

Claude manages a small hum in question before his weight shifts to the side, realizing far too late that's shes planted her feet firm into the bedding. With a single swift movement Byleth overthrows Claude and flips the power dynamic on its head, positioning herself atop him and nearly off the bed's edge.

"Byleth-?!" A single finger hushes him before he can continue.

She parroted his previous advice. "Don't be so tense. Just relax and let it all happen."

Mustering a response is impossible once Byleth's hands take hold of him. Her strokes have Claude gritting his teeth and twitching in her grasp, digging into the bed sheets as her fingers gingerly brush against the sensitive nerve that trails down the underside of his shaft, a quivering howl erupting from deep within as she guides his manhood all the way inside her.

Despite the deep-seated fire urging Byleth to move, she stalled, reveling in the sight laid out before her. Claude shielded a single eye with his arm, his sweat glistening chest expanding and deflating beneath her as he panted for air, and his cheeks redder than in a sauna. Byleth maintains most her weight with a hand against his abdomen, the other reaching for Claude's neck and caressing its pulse with two fingers, pressing with a force that's prominent but doesn't stifle his breathing, feeling as his Adam's apple bobs with a taut swallow.

With a slow start she grinds against him, establishing a rhythm where she lifted herself to the tip and slowly took him back down to the hilt, pressing their bodies fully against each other, the pleasure mixing with a delicious tension that could be labeled as painful. It only takes a few repetitions for Byleth's movements to falter, and it doesn't go unnoticed. 

Claude takes the pressure against his neck into his grip, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. Their grips spreading across each others bodies until finding the positions that time their bodies perfectly together. Byleth lifts herself up with a hand upon his shoulder, and Claude forces her down with a hold on her rear. Together, they create an intoxicating rhythm that has the sound of their colliding bodies drowning out their moans.

It all became too intoxicating. The tight hold of her backside that was bordering on possessive, the fingers that weaved through his hair and pulled with each crash of their hips, the contrast of her soft breast against his hardened chest, and their lips clashing against each others like starved cannibals. They reached their limits.

"Byleth. I can't, I'm going to-!" She angles Claude's chin to meet her gaze, taking him in for one last kiss before he can finish his sentence.

Claude's pumping becomes vigorous as he reaches his brink, striking Byleth's core and forcing her over the edge with him. His thrust became obstructed by the tight walls that began to clamp down on him, coaxing him to spill his heat into her in a few powerful throbs, their shared orgasms subsiding as growls down the other's throat. They break apart from the kiss to catch their breaths, holding each other in a moment of tranquility. Their breaths slowly turning into light hums, and hums turning into chuckles, evolving into full blown laughter as they rub their noses together.

Claude falls back into the mattress with Byleth tight against him, his laughter quickly dying as the motion pulls him out of her and their warmth spills out onto the blankets. Grumbling a curse under his breath, he reaches under the edge of the bed, retrieving a cloth and handing it to her. He also retrieves a flask and chugs from its contents as she cleans up between her trembling legs.

"I hope that's water." Byleth watched the liquid stream down his chin as he practically inhaled the drink.

"What do you think I am? An alcoholic? Of course it's water. Here."

She trades him and takes a few hearty gulps before snuggling back into him. With an ear against Claude's chest, she swears his heart beats fast enough for the two of them. Byleth's eyes flutter shut momentarily, opened by the vibrations inside of him as he spoke. "You're not falling asleep on me, right? Do you know how bad it would be if our cavalry arrives with nothing but bed sheets between us?"

"I didn't exactly enter your room in sleeping attire."

"I know that." Carefully, Claude slides out from under her and out of bed, retrieving his undergarments and tossing Byleth a pair that's identical along with one of his night shirts, he also tosses a wink in her direction as a bonus.

She holds the black fabric against candle light. "You always come prepared, don't you?"

"Always."

Upon slipping into the clothes, Byleth can't help but feel small in them, unable to recall the last time she wore such loose fitting attire. Claude breaks into another fit of laughter upon seeing her "They fit you perfectly." The smile on his face is genuine but Byleth can't tell if he's mocking or complimenting her. She's not given time to think on it any longer as he returns to bed and drags her into his embrace.

It takes them seconds to fully entangle into each other. As his fingers curl around her mint locks, hers draw circles upon his chest, though her handiwork drifts away as does her consciousness, lulled to sleep by the sound of his rambling voice and the gentle tempo of his breaths.

Harsh knocking at the door causes for a rude awakening. Seteth's voice was equally as disturbing. "Claude! Open the door this instant! I know the Archbishop is in there with you! You're both abhorrently late to the conference and I can no longer stall for your absence!"

It's early, way too early for how late they stayed up just talking. Though with the dawn's rays bathing his room in orange light, she suddenly remembers adjourning the conference until the morning, and taking the sun's position into account she almost finds the angered voice behind the door justified.

Claude roused out of his slumber, but barely. "The door isn't locked, it's stuck." He drawled, limbs spreading out on the bed with a large yawn.

"Stuck?! You were both trapped in that room the whole night?! Did none of you try calling for help?!"

Byleth swears she can see the cogs in Claude's head turning for a response that hides their tryst, stumbling over his own silver tongue in a lethargic state "I don't know. It didn't come to mind? Or, no, wait. We tried?"

"Did you, or did you not try?!" Seteth snaps back.

He pauses. "Yes." The word slipping in slow motion.

Such a nonsensical response seemingly put Seteth into a daze. Faintly, Byleth can hear him telling a soldier to move over and afterwards the door beings to shake like its possessed.

"You may want to start getting dressed." Claude murmurs. Byleth understands the severity of the situation, yet she finds it hard to part with the loose fitting night wear. She hadn't slept so well since her five year 'nap', and whether such a well night's rest was due to Claude's company or the material she slept in, she could not tell. Even in his drowse, he could still see the wavering in her eyes. "If you like it all that much, i'll give you a pair to keep later." The two shared a smile that vanished as the door's thrashing suddenly stopped and Seteth's voice called from beyond it once more.

"That is it! i'm fetching Raphael!"

Claude sighs. "I was going to suggest barricading the door with a chair to buy us some time together, but it hardly matters if the whole door is about to be taken off of its hinges." Bronze arms reluctantly soften around her, freeing Byleth from his clutches. As she leaves the bed, Claude continues. "Oh, hey. I have another plan somewhere on that desk. Think you can 'Stall for my absence' so that I can sleep in?"

She finds the map under a few unrelated papers. The plans were thought out in detail, utilizing the vacant houses of the town as a means of trapping the enemy into a pincer movement. Though his art was still far from as talented as the plans he created, it was presentable. "I should be scolding you, but i'll see what I can do."

"You're the best." His voice hardly audible as he was already falling back to sleep.

Watching as his muscles flexed with a long stretch, Byleth had a feeling that the doors within the Riegan residence were about to have a bad habit of becoming jammed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've been a closet writer for many years and this is the first time I have made anything public. I did this to get some feedback on my work and critique is greatly appreciated if you have any! I also did this because my thirst for Claude cannot be contained and I wanted to give back to the community who kept me from dehydrating. 
> 
> Also if there are any grammar mistakes, i'm sorry. I took this thing through the chopping block like 10 times.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading and that you have a great day!


End file.
